End
by rinecchi
Summary: Berakhir. Semuanya telah berakhir.  Kau yang gagal melindunginya, yang telambat menyadarinya, sekarang hanya mampu menatapnya pilu. Sebuah akhir yang sempurna untuk menutup semua lembaran kenangan kalian. first fic di fandom bleach. RnR? enjoy :3


_**End**_

_Berakhir. Semuanya telah berakhir. Kau yang gagal melindunginya, yang telambat menyadarinya, sekarang hanya mampu menatapnya pilu. _

_Sebuah akhir yang sempurna untuk menutup semua lembaran kenangan kalian._

_._

_._

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**_  
><em>

**Rate: T for languange**

**Genre: Angst, Tragedy**

**Pairing: Toushiro Hitsugaya & Momo Hinamori**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, mistypo**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>Kau hanya mampu menatap pilu <em>pemandangan<em> yang terhampar di hadapanmu. Mata turquoise yang terbingkai tegas milikmu bagai tak mampu menyusuri _pemandangan_ itu lebih dalam.

_Miris._

_Perih._

_Sakit._

Itulah yang hatimu rasakan saat ini.

* * *

><p>Sampai kapan kau akan memandang<em>nya<em> dengan tatapan kasihan?

.

Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan_ny_a dibunuh oleh keadaan?

.

Sampai kapan kau akan menghancurkan hatimu?

.

Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan jutaan pedang menghujam hatimu hingga mati?

.

Sampai kapan kau akan memendam untaian kata yang selama bertahun-tahun memenuhi, menyesaki dadamu?

.

Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan kalimat itu tertahan di benakmu hingga tertumpah dari tenggorokanmu?

.

Sampai kapan kau akan menderita karena cintamu?

.

Toushiro Hitsugaya?

* * *

><p>Aroma persik dari tubuh gadis berambut coklat itu semakin memudar dari penciumanmu. Tergantikan oleh aroma obat yang menyengat. Mata hazelnya menatapmu kosong. Seakan dirimu hanyalah sebuah objek tak berarti. Wajah pucatnya semakin lama semakin tidak beremosi. Kau memeluknya. Mengharap wajah itu berubah menjadi <em>sedikit<em> beremosi. Berharap merasakan _sedikit _kejutan di jantungnya. Namu sayang, ia bagai kehilangan jiwa. Tangannya pun tak bergerak sesenti pun menyambut punggungmu.

"Momo…" kau panggil nama kecil gadis itu.

Namun ia hanya diam. Kau membuat mata turquoise tegas milikmu bertemu dengan mata hazel miliknya yang tak lagi memandangmu lembut. Hanya sebuah tatapan kosong tak berarti. Tak seperti _dulu_. Bibirmu bergetar. Penyesalan mulai menggerogoti setiap relung hatimu. Menyesali dirimu. Keterlambatanmu. Yang berjanji takkan memaafkan siapapun yang _menyakiti _gadis di hadapanmu. Namun kau gagal. Kau membiarkannya lebih dari_ tersakiti_ dan terlambat menyadari _luka_ yang sudah ternganga lebar padanya.

"Momo… maafkan aku…" pintamu. Meminta gadis itu agar memaafkan semua _kesalahan_mu. Sebuah _kesalahan_ fatal yang sangat menyakitkan. Yang semua orang tak bisa memaafkannya.

"… Shiro… -chan…" tiba-tiba kau mendengar gadis itu memanggilmu. Kau melingkarkan tanganmu lebih erat lagi.

"Aku… Aku mencintaimu… Momo." Ucapmu. Akhirnya kau mengucapkannya. Untaian 2 kata y6ang menyesak di benakmu. Yang selama ini membelenggu hatimu.

"S-Shiro-chan… Shiro…-chan…" ia memanggilmu dengan nada patah. Tertahan karena isakan yang menderu dari bibir pucatnya. Kau merasakan telapak tangannya menyentuh pipimu.

"A-aku… aku…juga mencintaimu…"

.

"… Shiro-chan…"

.

Frasa indah itu keluar dari bibir pucat miliknya. Terdengar sempurna di telingamu. Untuk menutup semua kenangan manis dan pahit yang kalian lalui bersama.

* * *

><p>Langit menangis.<p>

Ya. Menangis bersamamu.

Semuanya telah berakhir. Tak ada lagi yang harus kau pendam. Hanya sebuah kegagalan seumur hidup yang harus kau sesali. Cahayamu. Lenteramu. Hidupmu.

Momo Hinamori.

* * *

><p><em>Semua berakhir. Sama seperti saat kau menyebutkan kata itu.<em>

_Gelap._

_Kelam._

_Dingin._

_Menyedihkan._

_Tepat seperti apa yang kau harapkan. Untuk mengawali musim dingin tak berakhir di hatimu._

* * *

><p>.<p>

"… _Owaridatte…"_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>*OWARI*<strong>

**A/N: **

HEEEEH? Apa yang sudah kulakukan pada pairing favorit adikku? *ditimpuk printer*

Aaah, kenalkan author baru *senyum mesum* di fandom BLEACH, kat desu…

Sebelumnya saya adalah author nista yang menetap di fandom Naruto. Yang sudah hiatus diam-diam alias MELARIKAN DIRI dan membuat account baru di ffn karena lupa PASSWORD. *meratapi nasib di pojokan*

Fic pertama *yang dipublish dan tamat* di ffn. Apabila ada pendapat atau kurang dimengerti dari fic abal bin gaje ini silakan tanya dengan menekan tombol **review** di bawah. Arigatou ^^


End file.
